This invention was the subject matter of Document Disclosure Program Registration No. 176890 which was filed in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office on Sept. 4, 1987.
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos: 3,704,734; 1,781,344; 1,144,035; and 3,303,863 the prior art is replete with specialized hammer head constructions.
While most of the aforementioned hammer head constructions contain common structural features, each of the individual constructions were developed to perform a very specific specialized role such as: securing the hammer head to the handle; capturing a movable weight within the hammer head and/or handle; replacing a portion of the hammer head that is subject to wear; and, cushioning the impact that is transmitted between the hammer head and the handle.
Accepting the fact that all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the particular purpose and function for which they were specifically designed; we are still left with the fact that none of the above cited patents provide for a means to vary the impact force transmitted by a single basic hammer head construction.
Anyone who uses a hammer to accomplish a variety of given tasks is all too well aware of the fact that may jobs require different weight hammer heads, which range from lightweight to medium weight to heavy weight. Under the present circumstances, the workman is forced to have different hammers having different head weights to effectively perform a variety of tasks.